Forum:Mudstar And The Hybrids
Previous Book: Mudheart's Path Of Leadership Prolouge Four Owls, Two Screech, One Barn, and One Great Horned flew silently into the Night. Two blue eyes watched the owl's path. The figure narrowed his eyes. He sprang out. He was about as big as a cat, but his snout was longer, and he had longer legs. With effort he grabbed a Screech Owl, and carried it back into his den. He tossed the owl into a milky white pool. Suddeny, the owl's eyes went dull. "Perfect. Yes." The half-Wolf, Half-Cat cratured let out a crazed howl. Now, he would conquer all! Chapter 1 Mudstar happily watched Brindlepaw as she ran around. Notchear was practing battle moves with Mudstar's father, Scarheart. Mudstar remembered Yew's strange words- ''"No cat can enslave, or any other creature..." ''Mudstar hated how she kept on having these Nightmeres about it. "Scarheart, Thistlefeather, and Brindlepaw are Needed in my den." She yowled. "So, were going to a weird place just to find some other species?" Brindlepaw asked dully. Mudstar nodded. "We have to! I have a instinct that something bad is going to happen." Scarheart narrowed his eyes. "We shall leave in the morning then." Mudstar nodded. "Tell Talonheart he's in charge." Talonheart was the deputy of NightClan. Chapter 2 ''"Onish Onish Tonet Se-Ha...." ''Chanted many of the Half-Cats Half-Wolves. High Knower watched. In their ancient launage, those words were "Greatness, Greatness is coming." High Knower was a blueish- grayish Wolvian, a word that Book Master had suggested for their species. He had sparkling green eyes. Legend had it, if one learned enough knowledge, their eyes would turn green. Many moons of research on his part had proved it right. High Knower, last night dreamed of a mighty leader coming to save his Village. He had told the villagers, and now they were, happily preparing the village for the leader. Book Master sat at his right. "Book Master, When will it come?" He asked nervously. What would it think of him? Noble? He wanted to be Noble. Book Master, his brother almost looked like a twin of High Knower. Except, his eyes were blue. "High Knower, don't call me that boring name. I preferr Emerald." High Knower felt his heart quiver. "It is almost here. It is came!" Chapter 3 Mudstar was weakly going up the stone path. She had heard odd noises from the village aheard. She and her patrol stood infront of the creatures. "Hello?" A blue one let out a noise. "Farh! Hello!" His brother looked at her with a odd intrest. "I am High Knower. Welcome to my Village!" Mudstar dipped her head. The cats ran up and greeted them. The sibling of High Knower walked up to her. "Hello. I want to show you something!" Mudstar walked over with Emerald, while Thistlefeather was being taught how to read. The cats had thousands of books. Scarheart was learning how to use a dagger, and Brindlepaw was learning how to write music.